What Is She?
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: On a day out with Rosalee, Monroe hits a girl with his car. After taking her back to the shop, they make a new discovery regarding everything they have known about Wesens and Grimms. ONE SHOT


_Monroe's POV_

* * *

I remember the morning before I almost hit her with my car. I went to the shop to meet Rosalee, she looked very beautiful today. I kissed her once I saw her and then we both got into my car. I was hoping that I could have an hour to myself to show her a good time. Well, really, I just wanted to take her out to lunch and talk to her. The last time I tried, she got infected and became a zombie like creature.

I hoped this time would be different. I was wrong.

I remember driving down the road, it was pretty empty because it was late afternoon and most people worked. I glanced at the beautiful girl sitting next to me, I almost didn't see the girl in front of my car. Rosalee yelled as I saw her and stomped on the breaks.

The girl then fell to the ground. I wasn't sure if she was dead or just passed out from the shock of all of this. "I DIDN'T HIT HER!" I yelled. I was sure I didn't and frankly the whole situation scared me. Rosalee and I quickly got out of the car and hovered over the girl.

I looked around and no one was nearby, nobody saw this. I knew Rosalee could do something to help her, along with some Grimm help from Nick if we took her back to the shop. I looked around once more and picked her up.

"What are you doing?" Rosalee asked me. I know this looked really crazy.

"We can't leave her here. We can help her, maybe." I said and Rosalee sighed. I probably should have talked it over before putting her in the back seat of the car. She got back in and we turned around and headed for the shop.

As I was driving back, Rosalee took my phone and called Nick for me and told him to meet Rosalee and I back at the shop, he agreed.

We got there in about 10 minutes later; 2 minutes before Nick did. Before that we put her on the couch that Rosalee had and she went looking through her books, hoping to find something we could do to help the girl, Nick came into the shop.

"What's going on?" Nick asked and then noticed the girl on the couch. "Who is that?"

"The girl Monroe hit with his car." Rosalee said.

"What? You hit her with your car?" Nick asked and I sighed.

"I didn't hit her! At least I don't think I did." I said, looking at her. She didn't look dead so I think that was a good sign.

"That doesn't matter. What is she doing here instead of a hospital?" Nick asked. "That's where most people who get hit by a car go."

"I don't want to go to prison, besides she might not remember what happened." I pointed out and Nick sighed and rolled his eyes. I know how it sounded. "And I don't think it'll be any good taking her there if she is dead."

That was when Nick walked over to her and checked for her pulse and also her heart beat. "She's not dead. She doesn't sound like she was hit by a car or anything." Nick said, he was questioning that while he looked and examined her.

"Well, I don't know what we can do for her, especially since everything is normal." Rosalee said. "She sure can take a hit."

"I didn't hit her!" I protested once again. Then we heard a mumble like sound and the three of us looked down to see that the girl was waking up, possibly because of the yelling.

Rosalee and I backed up, she went to see if she could find something and I just wanted to give her space. She sat up and looked around; she was very confused.

"Where am I?" She asked. She then looked at Nick. "Who are you?"

"My name is Nick." He told her.

"You're that cop?" She questioned. She just met the guy and knew what his profession was? She was good. Nick chuckled at that.

"Yeah." Nick said. "What's your name?"

"Skylar." She said. "Where am I?" She asked, trying to sit up more.

"This is my shop." Rosalee said, walking over to her with a cup of water. Skylar grinned, taking the water and a sip of it. Then suddenly Rosalee morphed and Skylar dropped the water and stood up and backed away.

"You are a _Wesen_." She said, referring to Rosalee. She could see what she was and that could only mean one thing.

"You're a _Grimm_." I said and then suddenly I morphed. She looked at the three of us and then nodded.

"Yeah. Isn't this the part where you attack me and I attack you?" She questioned and we chuckled and smiled.

"Don't worry, we only attack the bad ones." Nick said and Skylar sighed.

"She's like you Nick. She only attacks the bad ones." I said and then Skylar looked at Nick confused.

"Wait, you are half and half too?" She asked Nick. What did that mean? I thought we established that she and Nick were both _Grimms_. Not whatever that half and half was; what did that even mean?

"No, I'm just a Grimm." Nick said. "What does that, half and half, mean?" None of us but Skylar knew, but we were going to find out. Then suddenly Skylar morphed and she looked like me; she was a Grimm and a _Blutbad_ like me.

"She's a _Blutbad_… and a _Grimm_?" Rosalee stated, she didn't know what to think. None of us did. We had no idea there could be someone that is a _Grimm_ and a _Blutbad_; that was impossible.

"What?" she asked. She acted like this was a normal case, like this shouldn't be questioned. Maybe she didn't know that she was the only one that was both a _Wesen_ and a _Grimm. _

"Were your parents _Wesens_ or _Grimms_?" Nick asked her. That was probably a good question to ask at this point; maybe things could start making sense in this insane situation.

"My dad was _Blutbad_ and my mom was a _Grimm_." Skylar explained. "I guess I got lucky and inherited both… gifts." First person to ever call being a _Grimm_ or _Blutbad_ a _gift_.

"Where are your parents?" Nick asked her. "How old are you?"

"I'm 15 and my parents are both dead. I have been on my own since I was twelve. Luckily they taught me some things before they were killed." Skylar tells us. She was still a kid, living on her own. Of course that was the glorious life of being one of us.

"Killed?" Nick questioned. He shouldn't be surprised after what he has been through since he learned who he was.

"My mom was killed by another _Wesen_, some kind of beast. And my father, another _Grimm_ killed him." She said. Well at least the half and half thing was settled and we know that there is no way we can send her on her way. "Look, can I get some asprin. I have a headache after that one hit me with his car."

Great, so I did actually hit her. At least I didn't kill her. Rosalee nods and gets her some asprin and a new glass of water, while Nick and I exchange glances, wondering what to do.

"Can't you keep her?" I ask Nick. He looks at me like I am crazy, which I can't blame him for. It was kind of pointless to ask him.

"I don't think Juliette will be completely okay with me letting a _Grimm_ slash _Wesen_ stay with us." Nick said and I sighed. It was worth a shot though.

"Fine, I guess she can stay with me and Rosalee." I say. I hope Rosalee doesn't mind me doing this without the consult once again. But then again, Skylar is, or at least is partly family; she is a _Blutbad_.

* * *

**I am obsessed with Grimm now! :) **

**I watched season 3, so I am catching up now from the beginning and I am currently in the beginning of season 2. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked this! Skylar is my OC and she is both like Monroe and like Nick because of what she is. I thought it would be interesting if that happened. Can't have just another Grimm because we have "Truble" for that. **

**Anyway, tell me what you think of this!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
